


Iron Roses

by GoldenDiva013



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bara has depression, Eremika's totally canon, F/M, Levi has a dirty mouth, Maybe - Freeform, OC has seriously sad backstory, Slow Build, Some depictions of violence, The titan fights will suck, Trost happened, WARNING- attempted suicide, Zero smut, a lot of implied stuff though, don't look forward to it, first attempt at a story here guys, possibley, so a bunch of limes, so's springles, some character death, sometimes, they live in a dark world of depression and sadness, until there's a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDiva013/pseuds/GoldenDiva013
Summary: The newest recruit to squad Levi, Bara Tetsu, is a seemingly normal, strong, and pretty girl. But her past, tells of horror, anger, sadness, guilt, even murder. Is it really true that she is normal? She is one of the only cadets that can find herself alone with the captain, and enjoy it. Having shared a somewhat similar past, can she help the scarred captain?





	

**Author's Note:**

> [AN] So, this is set about a year or so ahead of the usual timeline, and trost has happened already. They aren't anywhere specific, but they are within walls. And they have a much better place that is referred to as a castle. Also, the special squad of Levi's is made up of the 104th, and everyone is there pretty much. So yeah. I think that's about all you need to know also, I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, don't sue me, please.

"Listen up." The short man said as he paced in front of the cadets. "We have a new recruit here." He paused a moment and looked up at his cadets. "I will be your captain. You will treat me with the utmost respect, and follow my orders without hesitation." Everyone nodded as he looked directly at the new recruit, at the front.

"Training will be more constant and rigorous than you are most likely used to. If you don't like it, oh well, get used to it."  
'Hmm, I like him.' Bara thought, as she watched him pace around a little more. "Sir! I have a question!" A loud, almost instantly obnoxious, voice said from the back. "What cadet." He said, his voice stern, but sounded slightly bored.

"Um, Sir!" She started, giving him a salute. "I was just wondering, will we be running laps with her?" Everyone turned and looked at the voice, everyone except Bara. "Will you shut up Sasha?" She heard a man say from behind her. "Yeah, quiet!" She heard another man yell. 'So only new recruits run...' Bara thought to herself.

She continued looking forward, in the direction of captain Levi. "Oi, people and their stupid priorities..." She murmured, hoping that captain Levi could just get on with his little speech, and they could either move on to dinner or training. She was fine with either option.

"Hey! Brats!" The captain yelled to the murmuring cadets. "You will be running laps, now." He exaggerated the 'now' like it was only because the girl, Sasha, had mentioned it.

Everyone groaned, except Bara. She quite enjoyed running, so this would actually be fun for her, and not really challenging, though it would still be difficult.

"I assume they were already going to be running laps..." Bara said, half talking to herself, half to everyone else. "Probably." The captain said, shrugging off the whole thing, and returning to his pacing, and folding his arms over his chest.

"Now," He started, still pacing, but glancing over at the cadets. "No more asinine distractions, understand?" All the cadets yelled, "Yes sir!" With a salute. But Bara said, "Hai captain!"

Captain Levi seemed to notice this, and turned his head, slightly facing her, and raised an eyebrow. "Captain?" He repeated. "Hai!" She said, not looking nearly as nervous, (not at all in fact) as the other cadets. He hummed, and turned his head away.

"Is there a problem with that? Captain?" He turned his head in her direction again. "No, no problem, just, interesting."

His speech had very little left to it, they had already gotten through most of the duration before Sasha interrupted him.

"So, I expect the best, of you." He said, staring at Bara. "If you've come this far, I don't want to see you fall beneath the rest." He stood front and center, eyeing up the new cadet, seeing if she was nervous.

He could always see tell-tale signs of nervousness even from a difference. Though it's almost always different for different people. For some, it's shaking, others sweats, some bite their nails, other avoid eye contact (though most of them do with Levi anyway.) sometimes even dilated pupils. But when he looks at Bara, he sees nothing but confidence, she maintains eye contact with him, which means she isn't intimidated by him, or at least she doesn't show it.

He thought it was interesting, that she seemed like one of the smaller, though still taller than him, recruits, and was not at all nervous. He hummed thoughtfully. "I will need to learn her name later..." He whispered to himself, though Bara heard. She was the only cadet that heard him. She didn't show much of any change in her expression when she heard him, though. He walked a little closer to her, so that he was only a few feet away, and stared at her, her expression ever unchanging.

"Interesting..." He whispered. "What is captain?" He squinted his eyes slightly and stared at her some more. "You are..."

"I will think to take that as a compliment, captain." She said, with a slight smile on her face. "Oh, you should," He started, still

"Oh, you should," He started, still intensely staring at her, with piercing eyes, waiting to get a reaction. "I don't intimidate you?" She paused just a moment, before answering. "Not particularly captain." He hummed in thought again. "Interesting..." He whispered again.

"Most cadets can barely even look in my direction."

"I can tell you now, captain, I am not like most cadets."

He smiled at this. "I can tell, not usually are cadets excited to run laps."

"Ah, so you noticed, captain."

He stepped back to his earlier positioning. "You are dismissed, cadets!" He said, standing in front of everyone, getting a good look at them all. "YES SIR!" Came from all the cadets, except, of course, one. Bara gave a strong salute, and said, "HAI CAPTAIN!" With much enthusiasm.

"Excited to run..." He whispered, thinking aloud, as he watched the cadets begin to run laps, Bara clearly very excited.  
"Interesting..."

**Author's Note:**

> (AN) Yay! got the first chapter done really fast! though it is short... Sorry if Levi is a little out of character, this is my first time trying to write Levi, so I'm finding that it's a bit of a challenge to capture his personality! My own character, Bara, you'll find her last name later, has an interesting personality that you will see in the future. I made this one short, because I didn't know what else to do with it, so I left it there. I hope to make later chapters longer! and thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
